


Hogwarts Hazards

by Wuschlkopf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, M/M, Polyjuice Potion, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuschlkopf/pseuds/Wuschlkopf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly killing the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team during last year’s try out does not justify a ban on ever trying out again, right?<br/>In Stiles Stilinski’s opinion it definitely does not - especially when it clearly was an accident. He couldn’t have known that his patented move would get out of hand that easily.<br/>But what to do when Mc Gonagall is constantly breathing down your neck, watching your every move, banning you from even coming close to the pitch?<br/>With the help of Polyjuice Potion and the hair of a (very gullible) fellow Gryffindor attending try outs should be no big feat.<br/>And if joining the team means breaking the rules – who ever said that Stiles Stilinski is above that?<br/>Who could have predicted all the trouble this seems to cause without cease?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts Hazards

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at Sterek. Since English is not my first language and I've no beta there are bound to be countless mistakes in my work. Please be lenient! 
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or Harry Potter or anything else that is as cool. That would be too awesome to be true.
> 
> First chapter title is from Run This Town by Jay-Z ft. Kanye West & Rihanna.

**Life's a game, but it's not fair - I break the rules, so I don't care**

Stiles has never had a problem with breaking the rules. When your father is a Head Auror it basically calls for rebellious attitude. His best friend Scott had to suffer the consequences of said attitude often enough.  So when one calm morning, Stiles skids into the Great Hall and plops down right next to him with a very familiar grin on his face, Scott simply groans.

“No, Stiles. I don’t care if you say that we won’t get caught this time. The last time you told me that, I ended up cleaning cauldrons for the rest of the school year. ”

“Oh, come on Scotty-boy. It definitely was worth sneaking into the girls’ dorm and catching a glimpse of Allison only wearing panties and a bra, right?” Stiles slings his arm around Scott’s shoulder, while grabbing some toast to shove into his mouth.

The dreamy look on Scott’s face tells him that he has gone off once again into Allison-la-la-land.

“Focus, please.” The skinny boy snips with his fingers in front of the shaggy haired boy to regain his attention.

“You probably heard that today Quidditch tryouts will be held. Since you and I are destined to be on the team and impress the lovely ladies of Hogwarts”, Stiles pauses to look at the Ravenclaw table where a certain redhead is currently mustering her fingernails,” it’s time for us to try out once again.” He takes another bite of his toast and washes it down with a big gulp of pumpkin juice.

Scott snaps out of Allison-la-la-land and stares at Stiles with a panicked look in his eyes. “You’re crazy. McGonagall has banned us from trying to join the Quidditch team ever again after you nearly killed Wood during last year’s try out.”

“She’ll definitely have forgotten about that by now. I bet she doesn’t even know our names anymore. We basically fly below her radar”, Stiles brushes Scott off and starts shovelling some scrambled eggs in his mouth.

“Bro, she stopped you yesterday in the hallway to remind you of the ban”, Scott exclaims while shooting nervous looks towards the High Table where McGonagall is currently talking to Professor Flitwick.

“Well, she may have banned you and me from trying out, but who says that Edward Smithen and Lucian Collieres can’t do it?” The gangly boy waggles with his eyebrows suggestively and nods at the two boys sitting at the other end of the table.

Scott’s forehead furrows in confusion. “Yeah, but even if they try out, we still can’t.”

 “And that’s why I’m always the one doing our planning”, Stiles sighs defeated, earning himself a playful shove.

“So, what’s the big plan?” The shaggy haired teen has given up on trying to figure out the plans of his friend long ago.

“Have you ever heard of Polyjuice Potion, Scotty-boy”, Stiles asks, excitement evident in his voice.

“Is that the stuff that forces you to tell the truth?” There’s a reason why Scott and Isaac’s cauldron blows up about every third Potion’s lesson.

“Nah, that’s Veritaserum. Polyjuice Potion lets you change into another person. Pretty cool stuff when you get past its uncomfortable side effects.” Grinning from ear to ear the hyperactive boy reaches into his robes to produce two bottles filled with liquid. He immediately hides them again, when he realizes that McGonagall has ended her conversation with Flitwick and is now coming towards them, her mouth pressed into a thin line.

“Mr Stilinski! I hope you haven’t forgotten our agreement?” She fixes the boy with a firm look that has him squirming uncomfortably.

“How could I ever forget, Professor?” Stiles turns on his charming smile and beams at her in an (hopefully) innocent way.

“If I see you anywhere near the pitch, there will be consequences.” With her threat looming in the air, she returns to the High Table.

“Dude, no matter what, I’m not doing it. Have you seen her glare? She’s going to murder us if she finds out.” Scott seems to be close to an asthma attack, while Stiles simply reaches into his bag to pull out the back up inhaler.

“Pfff. I don’t care. The team needs us. We haven’t won a single game in the past years. When McGonagall finds out it’ll be too late, because by then everyone will’ve realized how vital we are to the team’s success.” No matter what, Stiles would join today’s try outs.

“Mum already worries enough about my grades. She doesn’t need a letter from McGonagall telling her that I’ve been expelled because of Quidditch. Making the team isn’t that important to me.” Scott mumbles while making puppy dog eyes at his friend.

“Alright”, Stiles sighs, disappointment colouring his voice. “Then I’ll wipe that stupid smirk off Derek Hale’s face alone, when we finally beat the Slytherins.” With that he leaves Scott at the table and exits the Great Hall.

* * *

 

“You can do it, Stillinski. Training on your own for years has to pay off one day.” Muttering encouraging words to himself on the way to the Quidditch pitch, Stiles can feel his heart rate increasing. He has downed his share of the Potion along with some of Collieres’ hair and is now regretting his choice, since he needs to wear the boy’s long black hair in a ponytail, which keeps tickling him in the neck. Sadly, Collieres is the only Gryffindor he knows, that isn’t only similar in height and weight, but also gullible enough to go along with Stiles’ plan. Agreeing to do the boy’s transfiguration homework was a small price to pay, if it meant making the team.

When he reaches the pitch, there are already several other Gryffindors talking nervously in little groups. To Stiles’ surprise he even recognizes a few first years that are clutching school brooms tightly to their chests. While he dismisses them easily, he sizes the rest of the students up for potential competition.

He knows that five of the seven free spots are probably going to last years’ members of the team like James Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Fred and Lucy Weasley. The position of Keeper and Seeker usually belongs to Wood and Potter. The Weasley’s had claimed two of the three Chaser positions during their second year at Hogwarts and Malfoy had joined the team last year as a beater.

That means that Stiles only has chances at being chosen as the second Beater or third Chaser.

After ten nerve-wrecking minutes Amanda Wood finally starts the try outs by letting all the contestants fly around the pitch.

Stiles gets into the air on his Nimbus3000, relishing in the feeling of flying. He loves the caress of the wind on his face and the fluttering of his robes.

A look over his shoulder confirms his hunch about the first years being no competition. They haven’t even managed to take off without crashing into each other.

He supresses a smirk and shoots off towards the hoops.

For seven minutes he tries to look professional and skilled while flying across the pitch, when Wood calls them back on the ground.

“You, you and you lot”, she points at the two boys next to Stiles and a group of third years,” thanks for coming, but I think you should work on your skills and come back next year.”

After the dismissal she looks at the remaining contestants. “Names?”

She notes down the names and finally turns to Stiles.

“Sti-ahem, Lucian Collieres.” He expects McGonagall to appear out of nowhere, storm the field and hex him into oblivion, but nothing happens. Relieved he releases the breath he had been holding.

Wood, being completely oblivious to Stiles problems, calls for attention once again. “Now, I want everyone to form groups.  From left to right I expect one group for seekers, one for chasers and one for beaters.”

There’s some friendly shoving going on, while everyone tries to form his own group.  Stiles had already put a lot of thought in choosing his position. Did he want to play beater or chaser? He knew that his body was probably better suited for being a chaser, since one of his strong points was agility. But the prospect of hauling bludgers at other students, especially one Derek Hale, had made his decision a surprisingly easy one. As he joins the Beater group, he recognizes his classmate Eliah Folster as one of its members.

“Yo, Collieres. Didn’t put you down as a Quidditch fan!” Folster shoves his elbow teasingly into Stiles’ side.

“Yeah, watching this year’s World Cup has left me no other chance but to turn into one”, Stiles jokes nervously. He hopefully hadn’t already blown his cover by choosing to pose as Collieres.

“Right, right. This year was sick! I never expected Germany to make it to the semi-finals.” The boy’s eyes glaze over at the memory of the exciting match.

Potential crisis averted Stiles’ focuses on watching Wood test the Chasers by randomly hurling Quaffles at them. It’s obvious that the Weasleys will keep their spots, but there’s a little second year, that could be up to par with a little training. Wood seems to think this way as well, since she sends every other Chaser but said three away and moves on to the group of Seekers. Simply releasing the Snitch, she watches as they take off into the Sky. Only a few minutes later a broadly grinning Potter returns with the snitch in his hand, earning himself a bro-hug from Malfoy.

Finally it’s the beaters turn to prove themselves. Malfoy delivers a stunning performance of hitting every single one of Wood’s conjured moving targets with the Bludgers, securing his spot on the team as well.

One after one the remaining contestants show off their talents, always missing at least two of the targets. When it’s finally Stiles’ turn, his heart is hammering wildly and his breath is coming out in short breaths.

“You can do it. Hitting every target should be a piece of pumpkin pie.” Encouraging himself as he positions himself in the air, bat clutched tightly in his right hand, he glances towards the stalls. To his surprise a very familiar brown-haired boy with an uneven jaw is standing there. Well, at least he was cheering for him if he wasn’t joining the team.

His gaze wanders to a surly looking black haired boy, clad in Slytherin robes. Derek Hale. Asshole extraordinaire. The Slytherin captain checking out the Gryffindor try outs was definitely a new development. Maybe it finally dawned on the dumb jock that Hufflepuff wasn’t the only real competition anymore.

Stiles takes a deep calming breath and readies himself. As soon as the first bluder zooms at him, he feels himself getting into the Zone. That’s what he likes to call it when he’s completely focused on playing Quidditch, because then he feels invincible. He swings the bat, which meets the bludger with a satisfying crunch. It soars away, right into one of the target. Stiles smirks. One down-nine to go.

He works through the other eight targets with the exact same ease. Inwards he starts doing a victory dance. The spot is so his.

When the Bludger comes at him for the last time, he can’t resist using his patented Stilinksi badass move that he had created as a young boy. As soon as his bat hits the Bludger he curses his stupidity. Exactly that move had led to him being banned from attending try outs. Panicked he watches as the ball crashes into the last target. Things were going to get ugly.

Suddenly a white light envelopes the Bludger and stops it midair. Stiles watches as Wood magickes it back into the Quidditch trunk without batting an eyelash. Nervously he lands and steps onto the grass. Before he can apologize and beg Wood to not tell McGonagall about him breaking her rules, the captain extends her hand. “Welcome on board, Collieres. Brilliant move you did there. See you at practice tomorrow five o’clock.” With that she leaves Stiles standing there, gawking stupidly as she walks over to the rest of the new team.

“Well, that was interesting”, Stiles muses. The way she’d said “Collieres” left no room for argument. She definitely knows he’s actually Stiles Stilinski, the boy who nearly killed her during last year’s try-out.

* * *

 

Stiles prides himself in getting along with the members of every House. Okay, getting along is pushing it, but at least he doesn’t have to worry about getting hexed all the time like Greenberg.

The only student that seems to have something against him is the legendary Derek Hale.

“Dude, what the hell did you do to make him hate you?” Scott watches warily as Derek and Stiles glare at each other from their seats at their respective House tables.

“He’s just a giant asshat”, Stiles grumbles as he takes a bite from his chicken wing, all the while keeping up with the glaring.

“From what I’ve seen so far he’s only a giant asshat when dealing with you. He has no problem with anyone else, but as soon as you guys are in the same room the glaring starts. Last week he shoved you against the wall when he was passing you in the hallway. Whatever you’ve done to him, can’t you just apologize?”

Oh, naïve peace-loving Scott.

“What makes you think that **I’ve** done something wrong? Maybe he has simply started with the glaring and shoving”, Stiles complains. Just because he accidentally found out that Derek and his family are werewolves when someone dared him to sneak out during a full moon and he later on couldn’t resist cracking a dog joke to him in a moment of stupidity, the guy didn’t need to hold a grudge for the last three years.  He was just a clueless first year at that time.

Stiles even swore to never mention the wolfy secret to anyone, but Derek keeps threatening him. In the beginning he simply glared at Stiles. Lately he started with all the shoving and pressing him against every kind of surface, and, hello, Stiles didn’t really need to know how well-muscled the fifth year was beneath the robes.

“Hale’s one of the most popular guys at Hogwarts. He’s like Danny. Everybody likes him”, Scott debates. Then an idea seems to strike him. “Oh, I know! You forced him to eat one of your muffins, right? No wonder he hates you.”

Stiles abandons his chicken wing in favour off smacking his best friend’s back of the head.

“Shut up. My muffins are delicious and you know it. You may have thrown up the first few tries, but I swear I’ve improved. And no, that guy would never get one of my muffins. Muffins are for friends only”, Stiles huffs decidedly.

“Just go over to the Slytherin Table and apologize to him, before his fan club realizes that he hates you. Because then you’re screwed.” Scott shudders at the thought of said club, Hail Hale, whose members are known for vigorously worshipping and protecting the handsome black haired boy with the beautiful eyes.

“Alright, I’ll apologize!” It’s probably the rush of making the Quidditch team, influencing Stiles self-preservation instinct that has him agreeing to this stupid idea.

But first there are a dozen chicken wings that need to be appreciated.

* * *

 

Following Derek Hale after dinner is definitely one of the worst ideas ever. Contemplating the best moment to stop him, Stiles watches as Hale walks down another empty hallway. Deciding to cut the chase, he quickens his pace, just as the fifth year steps into an abandoned classroom.

When he doesn’t come out after several minutes, Stiles decides to follow, slipping into the darkened room as well. Another bad idea he quickly realizes.

In the corner, pressed against the walls, Derek Hale is vehemently kissing Abigail Devillier. And kissing would be the highly mellowed name for the stuff the Slytherin is currently doing to the moaning seventh year. Slurping noises are filling the room, making Stiles aware of how uncalled for his presence is at the moment.  Hale would kill him if he were to be discovered now.

“Oh, Derek!” Beautiful Abigail’s moaning is starting to sound needier with every passing second, a breathy whisper escaping her trembling lips, as she barely is able to lean upright against the wall. The dark haired boys’ nose is buried in her neck, his lips trailing a path down her throat towards her cleavage.

The following sound of fabric tearing does certain things to Stiles’ hormone driven fourteen year old body and a specific body part starts taking interest in the scene before the young boys’ eyes as well.

A shocked Stiles covers said body part, seeing this reaction as a very big sign. He should leave. ASAP.

He slowly starts retreating backwards, hands still covering his front, eyes never leaving the passionate couple, whose movement have become even more frantic.

Another loud moan escapes Abigail’s sinful lips, spiking Stiles’ arousal. Oh, how he longs to be under the shower right now. He definitely is going to be jacking off to these moans for the next few weeks.

A deep growl rips through the room. Abigail’s moans obviously don’t only appease to Stiles. It seems like Derek’s animalistic side also approves of the squirming female in front of him.  

Finally Stiles’ back meets the door and the highly aroused boy flees the scene. Minutes later he revels in the memory of Abigail’s sounds, hot water steaming around his body, as he strokes himself heatedly in the shower. When he finally cums, it’s the most intense climax he has ever experienced.

Only when he’s in bed and jerking off to the image of Abigail and Derek for the fourth time, he remembers that he still hasn’t apologized to Derek.


End file.
